What Happened!
by Krisember88
Summary: It's Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday and what greatness has to strike upon this lovely day, gender swapping that's what. Read this fic to find out which member of the Generation Of Miracles gets gender swapped on our favourite light blue haired Seirin player!


For three members that went to the same middle school life couldn't be better. For the ace of the Generation Of Miracles life was great in some ways. Daiki Aomine had been talking to his childhood friend Satsuki Momoi when she came up the with grand idea to gather all the Generation Of Miracles and have them meet up and play a game of basketball with one another for her boyfriend Tetsuya Kuroko's birthday.

"Satsuki" the groan comes from Daiki's mouth as he lazily follows the pink haired girl around the walk path that heads to a basketball course.

"Shush Daiki, just wait you'll play with Tetsu again" her soft voice full of joy makes the dark blue haired teen groans more. "See Daiki we're here" with those words said teen grabs the basketball that his friend was holding and runs up to one of the two basketball nets for a dunk but loses the ball to a certain model who had been ignored up till this point.

"So Mean Aominecchhi, ignoring me like that" Ryota complains as tears leak from his eyes. Then with a smile Ryota uses the stolen ball to get a dunk while Daiki is distracted by Satsuki's smile. "You know Aominecchhi, you shouldn't get so distracted" with a smile Ryota brings the orange and black ball to the dark blue haired teen.

"Shut up" Daiki groans as Ryota smirks.

 **In the Akashi House**

For a certain red haired teen things weren't going as well, the biggest problem for the absolute Seijuro Akashi isn't any normal issue no the ex captain of the Generation Of Miracles isn't having a normal morning at all. At the moment two red eyes look into the large bedroom mirror he owns in surprise and confusion for his male body seems to be different.

"I've shrunk" the words come from Seijuro's mouth so calmly anyone near him would have believed right then and there that the red head might just be insane. With a calm hand Seijuro reaches at his longer than before red hair and strokes his fingers through the now waist length locks of hair. Then his eyes wander to his chest to see two large lumps sticking out making his pajamas bulge out unlike normal. Following his chest his two red eyes wander down to his crotch with an uneasy feeling Seijuro sticks his left hand into his pants and under garments to feel for a certain important organ, said organ is missing.

"Bla bla bla blka bla bla bla bla bla SEI-CHAN!" With a sudden surprise Seijuro's phone starts to ring with the heaven forbid ring tone that Kazunari Takao set up and somehow made it impossible to change. With an annoyed sigh the newly changed female Seijuro picks up the phone and clicks answer though dosn't speak and just waits for the partner of Shintaro to stop talking.

"Hey Sei-chan I took that nickname from the large purple member from your group anyway all of the members of your past school Teiko are invited to a basketball match for a birthday party" a beep signals that Kazunari has hung up and Seijuro's eyes then widen in fear as life catches up to her.

"I'm a girl" shock now is placed on her face and with very quick thinking Seijuro grabs her day clothes and quickly gets changed into them, ties up her hair messily then she folds her pants to fit her now 165cm tall form before she runs out of her house ignoring her fathers calls for once. "It's needed!" Is all she yells to a house maid before she gets a butler to drive her to a clothes shop.

"Sei-chan?" The surprised voice emits from her phone as she looks very calmly at the road before the car she's in.

"Reo, I have a favour to ask you" knowing all to well of the 'yes' reply Seijuro continues "if you can please meet me at Teramachi Kyogoku near the clothes area."

"Okay Sei-chan see you there" with that said Seijuro hangs up with the shooting guard of Rakuzan and instead brings her attention to why her gender change could have happened. Grasping the car seat in anticipation Seijuro can't think of a reason as to why she could of changed genders. Right as Seijuro is about to question her butler as to how long they have left the car pulls into a parking lot and parks then Seijuro quickly thanks her butler and leaves the car in a hurry to meet with Reo.

As Seijuro runs on the sidewalk to the store entrance she notes how much it hurts now having new weights that bounce of her chest. "Gosh damn it" she mutters under her breath and to her chests delitment she gets to the store entrance to find a certain long black haired teammate. "Reo!" Seijuro calls out now cringing at the higher sound that sounds very girly that comes from her mouth. Said man turns around to face the long red haired girl and confusion crosses his face as Seijuro stops before him.

With a very formal face Reo bends down to be eye level with Seijuro and as his green eyes look into red he speaks calmly. "Mrs. I'm not sure who you are but please don't go yelling my name out in public, thanks" anger floods into Seijuro's veins _how dare he defy me!_ Without a second thought Seijuro grabs Reo's shoulders and as his green eyes widen Seijuro pulls downwards making Reo fall off balance and topple to the floor away from the red head.

"Reo it is I, Seijuro Akashi, your basketball captain" Red eyes stare down into green ones that now shake in fear of a punishment that the girl above him could give him.

"Sei-chan? How?" The question seemed like it had to be asked Seijuro figures before lending a hand to her fallen teammate.

"I called you to help me find appropriate clothes, I myself have no idea how a woman dresses and the reason for this change is unknown to me. If you as why I chose to call you it's because I trust you the most on issues like this" Reo's eyes widen with a glow to them probably because of Seijuro admitting that she gets along best with him.

"Thank you Sei-chan, anyway then lets get to finding clothes for you shall we?" With a small nod of the red haired girl Reo leads the way down the hallway of the store to try and find a suiting area to look for clothes at. "sorry for the odd question Sei-chan but what size is your bust?"

Seijuro actually for once has no answer to a question because she doesn't know how to answer it, _what's a bust?!_ "What is a bust?" Seijuro question Reo but instead of panicking like within her mind the question is asked aloud very calmly and quiet.

Reo laughs as they walk down a hall towards a store labeled LifeLuck. "Oh Sei-chan the bust is the chest for a woman like the breast size in a way" Seijuro's cheeks heat up as they enter the odd sounding store. Mahicans and posters litter the area showing lots of different bras and under garments.

"Reo really why here?" Seijuro's question isn't asked in her normal calm voice because all of the woman products have made her cheeks flush a bright red and that's when she realizes that even that her gender changed her sexual choice hasn't.

"Sei-chan your blushing like mad, has your preference not changed at all? Interesting well we're here for a bra and proper woman under garments. Also maybe don't try to play with your new body parts to much, they'll hurt." Seijuro's face is one of pure gold to Reo because of the red blush that's grown to be as bright as a tomato, was this reacting because of the embarrassing words he's just said without any second thought, possibly.

"Reo, that's not something to say like that" Reo smirks as a smile grows on his lips and without skipping a beat he grabs his shorter friends arm and brings her within the store even more so that they stand beside a bra stand.

"Sei-Chan your as red as a tomato" again Reo speaks aloud and Seijuro's cheeks grown even more red from embarrassment as she looks a the large poster of a hot lady in a gold and silver bikini.

"Just hurry this up" Seijuro complains and listening to his captain Reo obeys getting a nice lady to help them on Seijuro's journey of getting a bra.

 **At The Basketball Court**

"Bakagami!" A certain dark blue haired teen yells as he stares at the green haired shooting guard.

"Get your facts right" glasses are pushed up in annoyance by Shintaro as he faces the idiot Daiki beside Ryota and Tetsuya. Looking annoyed Tetsuya raises his hand above his head like if he were in a class. "What?" Shintaro questions the light blue haired teen with an agitated voice.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun isn't here so why call him?" The question makes Daiki groans again and that makes Satsuki look their way from her conversation with Atsushi who quickly sneaks a candy bar during the moment Satsuki looks away from him.

"Shut up Tetsu" Daiki says as he looks into Shintaro's forest green eyes. Grabbing a toy from his pocket Shintaro looks very calmly into Daiki and Ryota's eyes before speaking his mind on the matter they'd previously been speaking about.

"Back to the topic I believe that Akashi has been taking his sweet time getting here from wherever he may have been before Takao called him" fixing his glasses once again the green haired teen turns away from the others to take a seat down on the bench that stands beside the basketball court.

"I'm going to find Akashi-kun" Tetsuya suddenly says gaining the attention of all the high school friends.

"Why?" Ryota can't helpo but ask the question but Tetsuya's reply is just a blank stare. "Okay then" Ryota mutters as Tetsuya heads off into the distance.

"Go on Tetsu brings us our late shorty!" Daiki yells receiving a smack upside his head by Satsuki. Tetsuya gives a unknown smile as he walks away from the group of friends glad their back together and happy.

Walking on the sidewalk Tetsuya decides to take a look at the scenery, he always has loved grass though not a lot of people know of that like. Watching the lovely emerald green grass with his light blue eyes Tetsuya doesn't catch the person walking his way distracted as well. Suddenly in a collusion Tetsuya falls forward toppling onto the person he bumped into by accident. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking" he apologizes very fast as he gets off the other person. Opening his eyes not realizing that he had closed them in the first place he takes in the looks of the person he bumped into.

Short red hair, beautiful red eyes and a elegant navy blue shirt with a simple gray hoodie. Tetsuya's eyes wander to the girls legs to notice shes wearing very nice black jeans and that she has a definite female figure even though she has broad shoulders and short for a girl hair. For some reason as Tetsuya bends over to help the girl he can't help but feel like he knows this girl yet he knows for a fact he's never met her before.

"Sorry" she mumbles as Tetsuya pulls her up her red eyes look into his for a brief moment, during that moment light blue meets red Tetsuya realizes where he knows this girl from.

"Your hair is chin length" Tetsuya says aloud while within he starts to curse for saying something so obvious to the girl he's seen once before. _I remember I've seen her with Kise-kun before._ Tetsuya thinks to himself after the curses.

As Tetsuya looks down at the red haired girls big breasts Seijuro can't help but learn that Tetsuya's actually quite the pervert and that he might not have recognized her as his Teiko basketball captain. Deciding to break the ice and just get on with her day Seijuro speaks up snapping Tetsuya out of his trance.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, happy birthday" Tetsuya's surprised at the girls actions not knowing how she knows his name and birthday but his most surprise is the small little gist box she holds in her hands for him. Light blue eyes look up from Seijuro's hands to her eyes and face to see a warm smile and kind red eyes.

"Thanks" he says taking the gift and with gentle hands he opens the small red bow and then rips off the green and blue rapping paper to reveal a small 4cm by 4cm box. Looking up at the red haired girl Tetsuya makes sure he can open it by seeing the small 'go on' movement the beautiful girl does with her hands.

Lifting the lid off Tetsuya gasps in surprise at seeing a photo on top of whatever else is in the box. The photo is of himself and all his Teiko friends back in Junior High right before the game with Seijuro and Atsushi. Lifting the photo up Tetsuya peers into the box to see a small model of a book made of gold.

"Do you like it?" The question brings Tetsuya's eyes away from the very expensive present to the girl who stands before him looking very worried.

"How?" Tetsuya questions and inside Seijuro's head she can't help but laugh. _Tetsuya your so funny some times, I got that gift for you years ago it's just the other me didn't need the weakness so you never got it._

"Simple Tetsuya, I had it made for you years back, I just haven't had the time to give it to you till now, please take it out and read the books cover" doing as told Tetsuya takes the model out and reads on the front of the book 'Tetsuya' with a gasp he puts the gift back into the bag.

"Who are you? Why me?" Tetsuya asks now not knowing if his guess of Ryota's friend was wrong. The girl laughs as footsteps start to echo in the distance.

"Tetsuya, It is I Seijuro Akashi" with that said Seijuro watched closely as the light blue orbs of Tetsuya's eyes widen in shock. "Now lets go back to the others, can't having them waiting for ever" she says and Tetsuya nods now with a smile of his face. Turning around to face the direction he'd came from both red and light blue eyes catch the rainbow coloured heads rushing towards them.

"Lets play basketball" Tetsuya says now looking at Seijuro.

"I couldn't agree more" she assures as the two start heading towards the rainbow of hair. "Also Tetsuya, I don't know what triggered this change but please make sure to tell Satsuki to keep Daiki off me, I know he's got that love of big breasts and well mine are quite big." With that out of the way Seijuro smiles a true smile and Tetsuya actually shows emotion again and then after two seconds they both burst into laughter as Tetsuya says.

"This will be the best birthday yet Akashi-kun!"


End file.
